Prom Date?
by dance246
Summary: Maddie is desperate for a prom date since she hasn't found one? What happens when Trevor comes back? Will he take her to prom? And will they still have the same feelings for each other? Read and find out! TrevorMaddie story!
1. Chapter 1

**Prom Date?**

**_Summary:_ Maddie is desperate for a prom date cause she hasn't found one. What happens when Trevor comes back? Will he take her to the prom? And will they still have the same feelings for each other? Read and find out!**

**Chapter 1: A visitor:**

**Maddie's POV:**

"Maddie! Have Evona's new sunglasses come in yet?" London asked walking in the hotel.

"Nope. But who would give their dog sunglasses?" I asked.

"I would. Duh. Oh and have you found a date for the prom yet?" London said.

"Nope." I said.

"Well I haven't either but I sure do know he's coming." London said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because I had daddy fly one of his blimps over Boston with the flashing words "London Tipton! Desperate for a date to the prom"." London explained. "Toodles!"

Then London went into the elevator.

"Whatever." I said.

"What's up sweet thang?" Zack asked walking up to the candy counter.

"Uh. I still haven't found a date for my prom." I said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'll go with you!" Zack said.

"Well Zack that's sweet, but I wanna go with someone who is actually my age." I said.

"Oh come on. I'm only 3 years younger than you." Zack said.

"Sorry." I said.

"Fine." Zack said then jumped on his skateboard and rode to the other side of the lobby.

"No skateboarding in the lobby!" Mr. Moseby yelled to Zack. Then Mr. Moseby put a sign up on a stand. I went over to read it. It read "Merit Scholars".

"Ahh! That's it!" I said. "Mr. Moseby! Is it true those Merit scholar people are coming back here?"

"Indeed it is Maddie. They are coming in tomorrow." Mr. Moseby said.

"Great." I said.

The next day. I wanted to look nice for Trevor so I wore my best clothes. But since I wasn't wearing my uni-form I had to wear my name tag along with that. Once I walked in the hotel, I went to my candy counter and just got settled.

"Maddie! Have Evona's sunglasses come in now?" London asked getting in pacient. "We have that party in a few days on the beach and Evona is not going to that without her sunglasses."

"Oh please. But no it hasn't." I said.

"Argh!" London said.

"Well you know London the Merit Scholars are coming back to the Tipton today." I told her.

"Who are they?" London asked.

"Uh. Well do you remember that guy named Trevor a few years ago?" I asked her.

"You mean that smart, cute guy who you helped me convince him that I was smart?" London asked.

"Yeah. Remember how that turned out?" I asked.

"Yeah. He found out that I wasn't smart and you 2 ended up like making out in that art museum." London explained.

**A/N: Ok, just in case you didn't see or hear of this episode, Trevor was a smart kid played by Zac Efron who came to the Tipton as a Merit Scholar. And in the end him and Maddie ended up kissing. Though you guys probably already know that. But just in case you didn't and you were confused. **

"Yeah. Well I was hoping that maybe he would take me to the prom." I said.

"That's no fair. I mean he was mine before you had to screw things up." London said.

"I swrewed things up? You're the one who told him that you were smart." I said.

"Yeah well...well...I'm gonna get a prom date that's way hotter than Trevor." London said then left.

"Whatever." I said. Then I saw some guys that I recognized from when Trevor was here last. "Oh!"

Then I saw Trevor walk in. Oh man he is so fine! Ok I'm just gonna pretend not to see him, and see if he notices me. I just turned around to face the candy and was just looking at them.

**Trevor's POV:**

Man this place looks just the same as it did last time. Oh wait. Doesn't Maddie work here! Oh yeah! I remember her! Then he looked over by the candy counter.

**Maddie's POV:**

"Maddie! Have Evona's sunglasses came in yet?" London asked.

"London. You just asked me that like 2 minutes ago." I said.

"I know. But in that time they might of come. Now have they come?" London asked.

"No!" I said.

"Uh.." London said then walked away. I laughed a little at how impacient she was.

"Maddie!" Trevor asked.

"Trevor?" I asked.

"Hey!" Trevor said.

"Hey!" I said as I ran and gave him a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I'm here with the rest of the Merit Scholars again." Trevor said.

"Really? I had no idea." I lied.

"Yeah well here I am." Trevor said.

"Here you are." I said. "Man it's so good to see you."

"I know. It's so good to see you too." Trevor said.

"Oh my gosh! Trevor!" London exclaimed.

"Oh...hi...London." Trevor said.

"Hey!" London said wrapping her arms around him. I laughed a little.

"Hi." Trevor said.

"I missed you!" London said.

"Oh. That's nice to know." Trevor said backing away.

"Yeah..." London said laughing.

"Oh and London, just so were clear. Evona's sunglasses have not come in yet." I said.

"Oh I know Maddie. I mean I don't need to be telling me that everyone single minute." London said. "Don't be ridiculous."

"Ah huh." Maddie said.

"Hey London! Hey Maddie!" Corrie said running up to us.

"Hey Corrie." I said.

"Hello hyper." London said.

"Hey guys." Mary Margarat said.

**A/N: Ok just in case you don't know, but you probably do, Corrie is played by Vanessa Anne Hudgens, and Mary Margarat is played by Monique Coleman.**

"Hey." I said.

"Are you guys like so excited for prom!" Corrie asked.

"Totally!" Mary Margarat said.

"Not really. I still don't have a date." I said.

"Well neither do I. I'm still excited!" Corrie said.

"You're always excited." London said.

"Yeah." Corrie said.

"Well I think that having a date for the prom is totally over- rated." Mary Margarat said.

"Why?" We all 3 asked.

"Because I am totally un interested in boys." Mary Margarat said.

"Well that's crazy." Corrie said. "Who are you?"

Corrie noticed Trevor.

"I'm Trevor." Trevor said shaking her hand.

"Corrie." Corrie said.

**Trevor's POV:**

Corrie's kind of cute.

**Corrie's POV:**

Whoa! Trevor is fine!

"So Maddie, London have you found a date for the prom yet?" I asked.

"Nope. But I will soon. I sent out the message that I need one on daddy's blimp." London explained.

"Oh can I use one of his blimps?" Corrie asked.

"Get your own blimp." London said.

"Just face it you guys. We're all desperate for prom dates." Maddie said.

**Maddie's POV:**

Why won't Trevor ask me?

"Well from what I've heard all the boys at our school have dates already." Mary Margarat told us.

"Uh..." We said.

"Oh come on. I mean there is no way I could ever just go up to a guy and say 'Do you wanna go to the prom with me?'" I told us.

"I could. But I don't have to." London said.

"I couldn't." Mary Margarat said.

"Hey Trevor. Do you wanna go to the prom with me?" Corrie asked.

"Uh...sure." Trevor said.

"What?" I said.

"What?" London said.

"What?" Mary Maragrat said.

"I was gonna ask him!" They all said.

"You were gonna ask him? I was gonna ask him." They all said at the same time. "Corrie!"

"What?" Corrie asked.

"I can't believe you Corrie!" Maddie said.

"I thought you were my friend!" Mary Margarat said.

"I never thought you had the guts." London said.

"Arghh!" They all said then walked away.

"Uh..." Trevor said.

"You know Trevor if you want to go with one of them go ahead." Corrie said then ran out of the hotel.

"Corrie!" Trevor yelled.

**Trevor's POV:**

Now what?

**A/N: There's my first chapter! I hope you liked it! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who should I take:

**Trevor's POV:**

Man I don't think I should of told Corrie I would go with her. I mean I like Maddie. But I mean sure Corrie's cute but the last time I was here there was that thing with Maddie. I think I'm gonna go ask Maddie.

"Maddie?" I asked her.

"What?" Maddie asked.

"You know if you still want a date for the prom I'll be happy to take you." I said.

"You're taking Corrie." Maddie said.

"I know. But I really want to take you. I just said that to be nice. I really want to go with you." I said.

"Really?" Maddie asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Good." Maddie said then they hugged.

**Maddie's POV:**

Yes!

"Could you just tell Corrie that I'm taking you instead?" Trevor asked me.

"Sure." I said. But this is gonna crush her... Oh well, he was mine first.

The next day at school.

"Hey Corrie!" I said walking up to her.

"Hey..." Corrie said. "Are you still mad at me for asking Trevor to the prom?"

"No. But I do have some news for you." I said.

"What?" Corrie asked.

"Uh...how do I say this nicely? Trevor's taking me to the prom." I said.

"Oh..." Corrie said sadly. "Well I guess you did see him first..."

"Corrie I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok." Corrie said. "I'm perfectly fine with that."

Then she moved seats to the other side of the moon. Great! Now she hates me.

"So Maddie. What's up with Corrie?" London asked.

"Uh. Trevor is taking me to the prom and not Corrie. He just dumped her for me. I feel so bad, yet so glad that he asked me." I said.

"Hum." London said.

"What did you do to your uni-form?" I asked her.

"Oh I just spiced it up a little bit." London said. "I made it more...me."

"Right." I said. Then class started.

After school.

"Hey Corrie." I said catching up to her.

"Maddie." Corrie said.

"Corrie, it's not my fault Trevor asked me! He just...asked me, I had nothing to do with it!" I exclaimed to her.

"Oh that may be true, but you still said yes." Corrie said.

"But Corrie!" I said.

"I thought you were my friend." Corrie said then walked away. Argh!

At the Tipton.

"Hey Maddie. How was school?" Trevor asked walking up to the candy counter.

"Uh. It wasn't that good. I told Corrie today and now she hates my guts." I explained to him.

"Oh. Well do you still wanna go with me?" Trevor asked.

"Of course. Just because my friend is jealous doesn't mean I have to not still go with you." I said.

"Right." Trevor said.

"Jealous? You think I'm jealous?" Corrie asked. I guess she had came in.

"Corrie..." I said.

"I am not jealous! I am mad, there's a big difference there Maddie." Corrie said then ran off.

"You see?" I said.

"Oh come on. She'll come through." Trevor said.

"Yeah I guess your right...But do you know what I think we should do?" I asked him.

"What?" Trevor asked.

"I think we need to get her a date for the prom." I said.

"And how are we gonna do that?" Trevor asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Maddie! Have Evona's sunglasses come in yet?" London yelled. I know.

"If I tell you they have will you do me a favor?" I asked with an idea.

"Whatever. I've been waiting for these sunglasses for ever, so sure." London said. "As long as you give me the sunglasses. The parties tomorrow."

"Ok." I said then I secretly dug through my purse and found my usless sunglasses. "Here you go."

"Great." London said. "Now what do you want? I don't wanna be late for me and Evona's facail."

"Ok. I want you to send the vibe that Corrie needs a date for the prom." I told her.

"How am I gonna do that?" London asked.

"I don't know. But her face on a blimp, talk about it on tv. Anything to get her a date!" I said.

"Why do you wanna get Corrie a date so bad?" London asked.

"Because I feel bad about stealing Trevor from her." I said.

"Well...I guess so." London said. "I'll have her face flashing over Boston in no time."

"Great thanks London!" I said hugging her.

"Whatever." London said then left.

"Well that worked." Trevor said. "You wanna go get some dinner?"

"Like on a date?" I asked.

"Like a date, yes." Trevor said with a smile.

"Ok." I said then we linked hands and left.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter but I have another fan fiction story to write more too, so I hope you still enjoy this story! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Corrie needs a date:

The next day.

"Maddie! Yesterday when I sent that blimb out with her picture and my phone number I've had boys calling in non-stop since then." London explained.

"Great! So we'll just like have them all meet us here at the hotel and then we'll have Corrie pick which one she wants to go with." I said.

"Ah huh. I'll call them now." London said then left.

"Hey Maddie." Trevor said.

"Oh hey Trevor. Good news. London said that she's been having boys calling in non-stop who want to take Corrie to the prom." I explained to him.

"Great! That was a really good idea to have London put her face on that blimp." Trevor said.

"I know." I giggled. "But now all we have to do is convince Corrie to come here and pick a guy."

"Yeah. How are we gonna do that?" Trevor asked.

"Easy. We'll have London do it." I said.

"Ok. When?" Trevor asked.

"She's calling them right now."I said.

"Ok. Good."Trevor said.

"Hello Maddie. Hello Trevor." Corrie said coming in with a boy on her side.

"Hey Corrie." We said.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Oh this is Jared. He's my date for the prom!" Corrie said. Our mouths dropped.

"London!" We yelled and ran to her room.

"Ok...then..." Corrie said. "Let's go."

"London!" I yelled pounding on her door.

"What?" London asked opening the door.

"London. Please tell me you didn't call the guys yet!" I exclaimed.

"I called 1 of them." London said. "But all I have to is call the rest of them. Once you guys leave."

"No! London. Do not call the rest of them!" I said.

"Well why not? Don't you want to get Corrie a date?" London asked.

"Corrie already got a date." Trevor said.

"Oh. Well the guy I called is really cute. So I'll just call him back and see if he wants to go with me." London said.

"Ok." I said. Then we left.

"That was close." Trevor said.

"Yeah. Good thing she only called one guy. One cute guy." I said.

"Yeah..." Trevor said.

"Hello. Have you guys seen London Tipton?" Some guy asked us.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because we're supposed to meet her if we want to take that Corrie girl to her prom." He explained.

"Oh. You must be the guy she called. Uh...yeah that's her room right there." I said pointing to her door.

"Ok. Thanks." He said. Then we left.

"Who are you?" London asked opening the door.

"I'm Jesse. The guy interested in taking Corrie to her prom." Jesse said.

"Oh right. Yeah well Corrie already have a date. But I'm still looking. Will you take me?" London asked.

"Uh...no thanks." He said.

"Well why not?" London asked.

"Uh...because." He said then left.

"I can't believe this. Maddie has a date, Corrie has a date, London doesn't have a date." London said talking to herself.

"Hey Zack. How much times has Maddie turned you down for taking her to the prom?" Cody asked.

"How do you know she's been turning me down? She could of said yes." Zack said.

"Yeah, and I'm taking London to the prom." Cody said.

"You are?" Zack asked.

"No." Cody said.

"Well, she hasn't exactly said yes yet. All because of that Trevor dude." Zack said.

"Zack. Even if Trevor wasn't here, you wouldn't have a chance with her." Cody said.

"Sure I would." Zack said. Then Cody just left laughing.

The next day.

"Hey Maddie." Corrie said.

"Oh, hey Corrie." I said. "What's up?"

"Uh...I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I shouldn't of acted like that. And I shouldn't of asked Trevor to the prom. You saw him first and I guess I just was sick of waiting for a guy. I'm really sorry." Corrie said.

"No. I am the one who should be sorry. I knew you were going to the prom with Trevor but I still said yes to him when he asked me. I'm sorry." I said.

"Thanks." Corrie said then we hugged. "Well now we all have a date for the prom."

"Not exactly. London still doesn't." I said.

"Really? Well that stinks. We all have a prom date except for London Tipton." Corrie said.

"Oh yeah!" I said then we high- fived.

"Hey Maddie. I'll take you to the prom if you want me to." Zack said. "Can I?"

"No Zack." I said.

"Well why not?" Zack asked.

"Because I'm going with Trevor." I said.

"Well I asked you even before Trevor came and you still said no." Zack said.

"Well that's because your still 3 years younger than me." I said.

"Oh come on!" Zack said.

"Zack I'm sorry. But I already have a date. And plus at my junior prom I pretty much went with you. I mean I danced with you, I...you like totally made it the best night ever. And I love you for that. But this is my senior prom. I need to go with someone my own age." I explained.

"Fine." Zack said giving up.

"Man he's been like asking you that every single time I see you." Corrie said.

"Yeah." I said.

"But at least he gave up now." Corrie said.

"Oh well knowing Zack, he did not just give up." I said.

"Oh..." Corrie giggled. "Well no that I have a date I cannot wait for prom night!"

"I know!" I said.

"Hey guys." London said.

"Hi London." We said.

"So Corrie. Maddie tells me you have a date for the prom. Who?" London asked.

"Jared." Corrie said.

"Oh that Jared kid from that class you have with that kid?" London asked.

"Uh...I guess." Corrie said. "Who's your date?"

"I...uh...don't have one yet." London said then left.

"This feels so good!" Corrie said.

"I know!" I said.

"You guys! You guys!" Mary Margarat said running twords us.

"What?" We asked.

"Do you know what I just heard?" She asked.

"No." We said.

"I heard from Katie, who heard from Josh, who heard from Randy, who heard from Taylor, that the prom is going to be cancelled unless they raise enough money for the ball room. It turns out they didn't have as much money in the budget as they thought." She exclaimed.

"What!" We exclaimed.

**A/N: There you go! Hope you loved it! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 5: The car wash:

"We have to go to prom!" Corrie said.

"Yeah! I mean this was supposed to be my night! I mean I'm going with the perfect guy. I have the perfect dress...and...I need to go to the prom!" I said.

"Yeah well they have to raise 200 bucks by prom night or there's no prom." Mary Margarat explained.

"No!" Corrie said.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Hum..." We all said at the same time. "I have an idea!"

"What's your idea?" I asked.

"Well mine was get London to pay." Mary Margarat explained.

"Ah. There is no way London would pay for this. I mean maybe she would if she got a date but unless she doesn, she won't." I explained.

"Oh." Mary Margarat said.

"Well my idea was have a car wash." Corrie said.

"Corrie you're a genius!" I said.

"Thank you." Corrie said.

3 days later. We're having the car wash in the Tipton's parking lot.

"Hey guys. Are you ready to open the car wash?" Trevor asked.

"Ready." I said. We blasted some music and people started coming in. We don't only wash cars but we have like consessions and stuff like that too. We had to put all of our money together to get this set up.

2 hours later. I went around collecting the money.

"How much money did you make?" I asked Corrie who was washing the cars.

"I don't know. But there's a lot." Corrie said with a smile.

"Great." I said as she poored the money into the bag and I went over to Trevor who was running the consessions. "Hey Trevor. How much money did we make?"

"Well by the looks of all of it, I'd say about...117 bucks." Trevor said.

"Great." I said taking the money. Then I collected the rest of the money and the car wash was done.

"Ok Maddie. How much did we make?" Corrie asked.

"Uh...346 bucks!" I exclaimed counting the last of it.

"Whoa!" Everyone cheered.

"Oh yeah! We're going to prom!" I exclaimed hugging Trevor.

"Hey! Did you raise enough money?" London asked.

"Yes. No thanks to you." I said.

"Well hello, I mean I had a facial." London said.

"Why do you care anyway London? I mean you don't have a date." I said.

"I do to. Guys, meet Kirk." London said.

**A/N: Do you all remember that guy Kirk that London went out with when that twins convention came to the hotel? And then Maddie went out with his ugly ferternal twin. Well London like found him again. **

"Oh hey Kirk. Didn't you go out with London a few years ago?" I asked.

"And didn't you go out with my brother?" He asked.

"Yes." I said trying not to remember that.

"Well Kirk is my date for the prom." London said. "Let's go Kirk. You can watch me try on shoes."

"Fun." Kirk said.

**A/N: Ok sorry for the short chapter. But I just want to get to the next chapter and you'll see why when you read it. So I hope you loved it! REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Dance246**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prom night:

"Hey Maddie!" Corrie and Mary Margarat said coming into the hotel.

"Hey guys." I said. "Wow. You guys look great."

"Thanks." They said.

"So do you." Corrie said. I am wearing a pink sparkley dress. Corries wearing a white shiny dress. And Mary Margarat is wearing a blue frilly dress.

"Hey guys." London said coming down in a golden dress. "Do you like my golden dress? It's made out of real gold."

"Ah huh. It's nice." I said.

"Wow. I love it London!" Corrie said.

"Thanks." London said.

"How do we look?" We asked posing.

"Cheep." London said.

"Ok London can't you say something nice to us this one night? I mean we tried our best to look our best." Mary Margarat said.

"Fine. You guys look nice too." London said.

"Thanks." We said.

"Wow. Maddie, you look beautiful!" Zack said coming down.

"Aww. Thanks Zack." I said.

"What do you say about this? Dump Trevor, and take me." Zack said.

"I'm sorry Zack. I'm going with Trevor." I said.

"Fine. Are any of you ladies looking for a prom date?" Zack asked.

"No Zack." They said at the same time. Then the guys walked in once Zack left.

"Hey Maddie." Trevor said walking up to me stunned.

"Oh hey Trevor!" I said.

"Wow. You look beautiful!" Trevor said.

"Thanks." I said then Trevor took my hand and we rode in the limo to the prom.

"So Maddie. Do you wanna dance?" Trevor asked me as a slow song came on.

"Sure." I said as he led me onto the dance floor. "Ok. I am like so glad you came back in time for the prom. Cause if you hadn't then I would of ended up either going with Zack, or not going with anyone."

"Yeah. I'm really glad I came back in time too." Trevor said.

"So Josh. Who would you say is your roll- model?" Corrie asked.

"Why?" Josh asked.

"Oh. I'm just curious." Corrie said.

"Well...probably...I don't know. Who's your's?" Josh asked.

"London." Corrie said.

"Oh..." Josh said.

"So Kirk. Did you know this dress is made out of real gold?" London asked.

"No I didn't. But it is very golden." Kirk said.

"I know." London laughed.

"This prom has been perfect so far." I said.

"Well. We've only been here for like 10 minutes." Trevor said.

"Yeah well those 10 minutes have been perfect." I said.

"Right.." Trevor laughed. "So do you remember the last time I was here?"

"You mean 3 years ago?" I asked. He nodded. "Yes. I do."

"That was funny." Trevor said.

"Yeah that was. But...I just have to say one thing." I said.

"What's that?" Trevor asked.

"I thought you hated me." I smiled.

"Well I thought you hated me." Trevor said.

"Well I don't." I said.

"And I most certainly do not hate you." Trevor said.

"Good." I laughed. Then we all sat down at a table to see what one of the nuns had to say.

"Ok. Now I would like to thank you all for coming." She said. Everyone cheered. "Yes. And I would also love to thank these 3 girls for raising our extra 200 bucks so we could have this prom."

People cheered again.

"So can I have Maddie, Corrie, and Mary Margarat come up here please?" She said then we went up on the stage. "These girls threw a car wash the other day and raised over 300 dollars."

Everyone cheered.

"Thank you." We said.

"Thanks girls." She said then went went back off the stage. "Have fun tonight."

Then we all danced and had a great time. But then sadly the time came for the last dance.

"Trevor." I said.

"Maddie." Trevor said then we went on the dance floor.

"This night has been the best night of my life." I explained to him.

"Yeah, it was really fun." Trevor said.

"Thanks for taking me to the prom." I said.

"You're welcome." Trevor said then we kissed.

"This night has been so fun!" Corrie said.

"Yeah...it has." Josh said.

"Wha-who...yeah...yee-ha...I'm having so much fun.." Mary Margarat said to herself.

"Hey Mary. Do you wanna dance?" Some guy asked.

"Sure!" Mary Margarat said jumping up.

"Ok. This shouldn't be the last song. Let's make it a fast one." She said putting on "Dirty Little Secret" by The All American Rejects. We started dancing and having a great time.

The next day.

"Well...I guess this is goodbye." Trevor said.

"Yeah..." I said sadly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"Yeah..." Trevor said as we hugged and kissed. Then Trevor whispered something in my ear. _"I love you."_

Then he ran to his car and drove off.

"Ha! Yes!" I exclaimed.

**A/N: Well there's my story! I hope you loved it! YOUR FINAL REVIEWS PLEASE? Tell me what you thought of this story!**

**Dance246**


End file.
